Rock
Marcus Farland, also known by his given nickname in the special ops squad Brick City Special Forces 7 "Rock" is a main character in the titular story not related to the Dog storyline. He is the youngest member of the squad, and comes from New York. He joined Brick City Special Forces 7 as a result of a mistake, but found himself liking being in the squad. He is known to be quite depressed and easily irritable and seemingly hates everything, being called out on it by almost everyone in the Squad, including Pebble. He also argues with everyone in the Squad quite often, however he seems to be great friends with everyone in the Squad, particularly Pebble. He is the comedic relief of the squad, as well as the "B Monkey" of the story. He fills in the role of the sniper of the team. Appearance: Marcus is below average in height, and has a slightly heavy body build. He has a light brown number 1 buzz cut all over and has a stubble. He has various marks on his face, including acne scars and large scrapes on his right eyebrow. He also has bright blue eyes. Personality: Marcus serves as the comedic relief for the reader, due to his constant beratings and complaints on even the most minor of mis steps during missions. He is quite hot-headed and unconfident, and seems to be quite unintelligent on multiple occasions. On almost every mission Marcus complains about things, which lead to the squad calming him. Despite his scoldings towards his team, he appears to admire them all quite a lot, saying they were the closest thing he has ever had to a family at one point. He and Pebble are also best friends. Weapons Used: * Remington 870 Stubby Shotgun * PSG1 Sniper * Knife * Dual Wield Glock 17 Trivia/Facts: * Rock is actually high functioning autistic, which is revealed at the end of the story. This may be the reason for many of his personality traits. * He is the only member of the squad to have not earned a medal on their missions. * Marcus joined the Brick City Special Forces 7 in January 2020, after he moved to Newark, New Jersey to join the Military, something he wanted to do for his entire life. He spent over a year thinking that Newark was Brick City (due to Newark being nicknamed Brick City). When he was hired into the US Military he was quickly kicked out due to his behaviour, but after finding out the truth about the actual Brick City he moved there and was quickly recruited. * He is a PC Gamer, and has a very strong crush on the character Ahri from League of Legends. * He has only had a year of military training, despite being in an elite special ops team. * Rock himself mentioned he had a very harsh upbringing, with his father being "more of a psycho than bill gates and vlad the impaler combined" in his own words (although this is definetely him exaggerating).`This may be the reason for his extremely unhealthy state of mind. ** He also mentioned he was very unpopular in school, and that his mother was hardly home as well as that his sisters constantly "ganged up" on him. He also said he has not ever had a girlfriend in his life. Category:Male Category:Character Category:Alive Category:BCSF7 Members Category:Main Character